Kittenhood Crush
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Aliyah is the newest Jellicle, and the Rum Tum Tugger has his eyes set on her! The only problem? She thinks Tugger is arrogant and full of himself. Can Tugger prove her wrong and win her heart before she becomes mated with Mungojerrie? COMPLETE!
1. Aliyah's Beginning

**I do not own cats. The only characters I own are Amelia and Aliyah!**

* * *

"Go find the Jellicles…" my mother whispered.

"The…the what?" I asked.

"The Jellicles. They are cats who live in the junkyard across town." My mother coughed before continuing. "Talk to Old Deuteronomy. He is the Jellicle leader and he will let you live there."

"I will, Mom."

My mother's name is Amelia. She is a pure white Turkish Van. She has one blue eye and one green eye. I think she is beautiful. My name is Aliyah. I am a white, red, and black patched Tortoiseshell with green eyes.

I will never forget the day my mother sat me down and told me she was slowly dying. I was absolutely devastated! I would lock myself in my room and cry for hours. Everlasting Cat! I'm only a kitten, who will now have no mother.

I snapped back to reality when my mother took my hand.

"Aliyah," she whispered. "My beautiful kitten. I love you."

"I love you, too." I fought back my tears.

I kissed her head one last time. She closed her eyes and took one last breath before she slipped into a never-ending sleep. Peacefulness filled the room. My tears fell at last as I stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

*****Poor Aliyah. Will she find the junkyard and Old Deuteronomy?*****


	2. Joining the Jellicles

I could see the junkyard as I got closer. I became nervous because I didn't know what to expect. Suddenly, I felt like I wasn't alone, and that started to scare me. My mother used to tell me stories about Macavity, or as some call him "The Napoleon of Crime, or The Hidden Paw." I froze as I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. I turned around cautiously, and found myself staring at a Pollicle.

"Well, look what I have here!" The dog sneered. "Breakfast!"

I gulped. Adrenaline took over my body as I started running away. I could hear his paws getting closer. I looked around for something for me to hide in. I reached the junkyard by then, so there were a few choices. I scrambled up to an oven a few feet up high. I hid in the corner and heard the Pollicle swearing and trying to reach me.

I'm not sure how long I stayed in that oven for, but the dog finally gave up and walked away. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone, and then I leaped out. I ran, keeping a sharp eye out for any more danger. I rounded the corner when –

"Oof!" I smacked into someone's chest. I rubbed my nose and peered up at a black and silver Tabby. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok," the Tabby replied. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Well, I was being chased by a Pollicle. I'm looking for the Jellicles and Old Deuteronomy." The Tabby smiled.

"You're in luck today: Old Deuteronomy is visiting the tribe. I'm sure he'll let you live here."

I grinned. "Perfect!"

"I'm Munkustrap, by the way."

"I'm Aliyah."

Munkustrap smiled led me through a gate. I gaped in awe. Lots of cats were either playing, dancing, or talking with one another. A group of kittens were giggling and following a Maine Coon with a mane. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Munkustrap.

"Let's go speak to Old Deuteronomy. Then I'll have Jellylorum look over you." I nodded even though I wasn't sure what this 'Jellylorum' thing was.

We walked over to a tire and I saw an old fat cat chatting with another cat with a strange tuxedo pattern. The tuxedo glanced at us and smiled.

"Mistoffelees, Old Deuteronomy, I'd like you to meet Aliyah."

The tuxedo, Mistoffelees, smiled and produced a rose in his paw out of thin air. "The pleasure is mine. You can call me Misto."

I giggled and took the rose.

"So Aliyah," Old Deuteronomy said. "What brings you here?"

"Um…" I looked at Munkustrap, who nodded in encouragement. "Well…my mother died today, but before she did, she told me about this place."

"I see. Would you like to become a Jellicle?"

Mistoffelees and Munkustrap smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Alright," Munkustrap announced. "Now that's taken care of, let's get you to Jellylorum."

"Will it hurt?"

"What? Oh. No. Jellylorum is a cat here who is basically a nurse. There's another nurse, and her name is Jennyanydots."

I nodded and we headed to a den. On the way to Jellylorum's, Munkustrap told me about himself and his family. He was the tribe's Protector. His father was Old Deuteronomy and his brothers were Rum Tum Tugger and Macavity (I practically fainted at hearing that). There was no way they could be brothers! He asked about my life, so I told him. By the time I finished we had reached the den. Munkustrap knocked on the door and a cheery face opened the door.

"Good morning, Jenny. We have a new Jellicle, and I just want you to check her over for anything."

"Certainly!" The cat took my hand and led me inside. I sat down at a table and saw Munkustrap leaving.

"Where are you going?" The Tabby stopped.

"I have to go watch over the junkyard. Being the Protector, I have to make sure everyone is safe. Don't worry, you'll be in good hands." He left.

A little while later after being tested, Jenny announced, "You're perfectly healthy! Why don't you go outside and play?"

I bit my lip and shrunk back a little.

"Don't worry," Jenny reassured. "There are plenty of kittens for you to play with."

"Really?"

"Yep, follow me."

We walked outside to find the group of kittens. They were still crowding around the maned Maine Coon. Their attention left the Maine Coon to look at Aliyah, and they came running over.

"Hey, who's that?" A pure white kitten asked me.

"This is Aliyah." Jenny replied. "She's new, so I hope you make her feel at home."

"We will!" A queen with huge eyes said. Jenny nodded and left. "I'm Jemima."

"Hi."

She began introducing the kittens. "Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Victoria."

"Hi!" They all chorused.

"Wanna play with us?" Etcetera asked. The toms ran off to finish their own game, leaving the queens by themselves.

"Sure, what are we doing?"

"You'll see." She winked.

The kittens led me to a den where a red queen and the maned tom were talking.

"EEE!" The queens squealed when the Maine Coon spotted them and walked over. "Tuggy!"

I watched them droll over this supposedly hunky tom. He was all black but had leopard prints on his wrists, ankles, and chest. He had a mane, unlike the other cats in the tribe, and wore a leopard-print bandana over his left leg, along with a sparkly belt and leather gloves. The tom noticed me looking him over and swaggered over to me.

"Why hello," he purred. "I don't believe we've met."

"This is Aliyah. She's new!" Jemima said.

_"I don't see what the big deal is about him,"_ I thought. _"I mean, he's cute, but I don't see what makes him so special."_

As if on cue, the tom winked, turned around to the other kittens, and gave a quick pelvic-thrust.

_"Ah. That's why."_ I watched the kittens nearly faint in happiness.

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_ The kittens burst out suddenly.

_"If you offer me a pheasant, I'd rather have grouse."_

I watched as the tom danced and pelvic-thrusted around while the kittens practically drooled. Even though we haven't really talked to each other, I thought he was full of himself. The song finally ended and the tom walked off, giving on last wink at me.

"Who was that?" I asked as the queens came back all dreamy.

"Who was THAT?" Etcetera shrieked. "He is _the_ Rum Tum Tugger!" Just then, Munkustrap walked around the corner towards me.

"Hello everyone. How are you doing, Aliyah?"

"Good."

"Let me show you to your den, and then I'll introduce you to everyone. Is that ok?"

"Yep."

"Oh, and you can call me Munk." I smiled.

Munkustrap showed me my den, which was actually near his. My den was an old bookcase, and my 'wall' for privacy was a pillowcase. We then began walking around the tribe and he pointed out everyone's den. I met all the fellow Jellicles. Misto put on a magic show for me. I had a feeling we would be great friends.

* * *

Munkustrap invited me over to his house for dinner later that night. I hesitanty knocked on his den door. As I stood outside waiting to be let in, I felt like I was being watched. I spun around and peered into the darkness, but saw nothing.

"Hi Aliyah!" Demeter, Munk's mate, said warmly as she opened the door.

"Hi!" I had met Demeter, and I really liked her. I warmed up to her instantly and we really hit it off. It reminded me of how my mother and I used to be. Then we sat down for dinner (Mouse soup. Yum!).

"So…I met your brother today."

"Tugger?"

I pretended to look confused. "No, Macavity."

Munk nearly choked on his food, then turned to me. _"What?"_

Demeter looked at me, and I glanced at her. Big mistake. I burst out giggling. "Munk! I'm kidding! Yes, I met Tugger."

He seemed to calm down a bit. "Whew. You scared me there for a second, kitten. What do you think of Tugger?"

"Tugger is…well…I'm not sure. He seems to be the total opposite of you."

Just then, Tugger burst through Munk's door, singing a high note and striking a pose. "The Rum Tum Tugger is in the house!" He noticed me sitting at the table and returned to his normal posture. "Oh, hi."

"Hi." I inclined my head. I turned away feeling self-conscious as he kept looking at me.

Munk sighed. "Tugger, what do you need?"

"What? Can't I see my brother without being questioned on why I'm here?"

"Fine." I let a small giggle escape my mouth.

"Um…" Tugger turned to me again. "You know? I actually forgot why I was here." He turned and left.

_"Wow!"_ Tugger thought. _"She's adorable!"_

* * *

*****Whew! Aliyah was accepted into the tribe! But wait...did Tugger just think what I think he thought?*****


	3. The Awful Truth

The next morning, Cori and Tanto (otherwise known as Coricopat and Tantomile) rushed over to Munk's den.

"Cori! Tanto! Come on in," Munk stepped aside to let the twin mystics in. "What can I help you with?"

"How much did Aliyah say about her life yesterday?" Cori wanted to know.

"Not much. She told me mostly about her and her mother. Come to think of it, I don't think I've heard her mention her father. Why?"

"Cori and I had a vision." Tanto said. "I think we'll be having a visitor soon." The twins stood up and walked out the door. "Make sure you watch her."

"I'm the Protector, of course I will."

* * *

"Hey Aliyah!" I had been sunbathing on top of the TSE-1 car when I turned to see Tugger waving at me. All the kittens looked at me in jealousy because I had his attention.

_"Ugh…"_ I quietly moaned. I heard Tugger sit on the TSE-1 next to me.

"What's up?"

"The sky?" Tugger burst out laughing.

"Good one!"

"Oi! Tuggah!" I turned to see a pair of orange, black, and white striped cats walking towards Tugger.

"This is Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer," Tugger introduced them to me. "Did ya get my stuff?"

"We 'ad to go all ovah town to foind it!" Rumpleteazer said as she handed a bag to Tugger. "Moinaged to get oiselves in a mess with them Pollicles!"

"Bloody Pollicles…" Tugger muttered. "Never leave cats alone."

"Roight." Mungojerrie turned to me. "You can call us Jerrie and Teazah, all roight?"

"Ok." I replied.

"So, 'ow ya liking the junkyod?"

"It's pretty good."

"See ony cute goiys?" Jerrie wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Yah know, Oi'm still single. OW! Whot wos that foh?"

Tugger slapped Jerrie in the arm. "Buzz off! She doesn't want to be with a bloody cat-burglar!"

"Excuse me!" I stood up angrily. "And what if I _want_ to be? I don't need to oh-so-fabulous Rum Tum Tugger telling me who I can and can't be with!"

Tugger gaped at me and thought to himself: "_Wow. Sweet, adorable, and feisty. This is definitely the queen of my dreams."_

Jerrie smiled. "Pofect. Do ya think oi can show ya aroiund the city tonoight?"

"That sounds perfect." I casted one last glare at Tugger before I stormed over to my den.

So, that night, Mungojerrie took me out to see the city. I had a lot of fun, and the best part? Tugger didn't even cross my mind once!

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed after my night of fun with Jerrie. Just then, a crash came through the junkyard. I ran outside to see what was going on.

"Jelly! Jenny!" Munk was yelling at the two cats. "Get the kittens inside!"

I ran to the first cat I saw. Wouldn't you know it? Tugger was the first cat. "Tugger! What's going on?"

"Go with the other kittens," was all he said. Just then, I heard Demeter scream.

"MACAVITY!"

I turned to see the ginger cat that everybody feared so much.

"Calm down, Jellicles. I only came for one thing." Macavity flashed his eyes at me. Both Tugger and Jerrie crouched in front of me and Macavity's eyes widened. "Huh, I thought I'd never see the day when Tugger would be willing to risk his life for another cat."

Tugger hissed.

"What does Aliyah have to do with you?" Munk asked.

"Let's put it this way _brother_," Macavity sneered. "Would you want your precious daughter Jemima to be taken away from you and your mate?"

"No."

"So why would I want my own daughter taken away from me?"

Everyone in the junkyard froze. _Macavity had a daughter?_

"She's not your daughter!" Tugger growled.

"She is indeed. I had her mother as a prisoner when she was younger."

Everyone turned to look at me. I was just as shocked as they were. Before any of us could react, Macavity lunged for me, and then we disappeared into the thin air.

"Munk!" Tugger yelled. "Please! You have to save her!"

"Oi'm going to get 'er!" Jerrie announced.

"I'll go with you," Munk added.

"Tugger, why are you so anxious?" Bombalurina asked when Munk and Jerrie had left. Tugger had been pacing back and forth hurridly, never taking his eyes off the front gates. "Wait...do you...love Aliyah?"

Tugger nodded. Bomba sighed. She knew she could not have the Rum Tum Tugger forever.

* * *

"W-where am I?" I had just woken up.

A dark chuckle came from the dark corner of the room. "You're home now."

"The junkyard is my home."

Macavity emerged into the light and grabbed my throat. "Listen well. Here you will not mention the Jellicles! DO mention them, and there will be severe consequences. Got it?"

"Y-yes!" I was struggling to breathe from his death-grip. He released me and I dropped to the floor.

"Now, I need to know. Are you a conjurer?"

"No. My friend is." Macavity spat near my paws and left the room. I curled up into a ball. I cried for my mother, the Jellicles...and even Tugger.

I realized I had fallen asleep when I awoke with a start. I heard growling and hissing coming from the main room.

_"It's probably just another fight among the henchcats,"_ I thought sadly.

_"Whoire is she?" Jerrie demanded as he slammed Macavity against the wall. Macavity sneered._

_"Look at that: my own henchcat in love." Jerrie slammed him against the wall. _

_"Jerrie," Munk said. "We'll take it from here. Go find her. She should be down that hallway and to the left." _

_Jerrie nodded and ran in that direction. He stopped to peer into the doors. They were all empty. He moaned in anguish and dropped to the floor. She wasn't in any of the rooms. _

I had my ears pressed against the door when I heard his moan. "Jerrie?" I called out.

Jerrie perked his ears up and headed towards the sound of the voice. He peered into the room and saw me gazing back at him. "Aliyah!" He cried. He picked the lock on the door and I rushed into his waiting arms. I sobbed into his shoulder, making his fur wet.

"Oh no. I made your fur wet." I tried to dry it.

"Don't worrah about moi fuh. Ore you alroight?"

"Now I am since you're here."

Jerrie grinned. "Um, Aliyah? I wos woinderin': whon we get out of 'ere, do you...woll you be moi mate?"

"But I'm still a kitten!" I cried.

"You only 'ave a month left befoire you become an adolt. I cahn wait until then."

I smiled. "Yes, Jerrie. I'd like to be your mate."

* * *

*****Woo! Go Mungojerrie! Woah...Aliyah is Macavity's daughter? And how will the new mates get out of Macavity's lair?*****


	4. Death of Destruction

*****WARNING: Contains character death!*****

* * *

We ran back to Munk, and we hid behind some furniture to watch. Munk had several cuts across his face and he looked like he was ready to faint or something. I had to run out there to do something!

"Aliyah!" Jerrie hissed quietly. "Get bock 'ere!"

Of course, I ignored him. I ran straight at Macavity, who abandoned his attention on the fallen Tabby to focus on me. I had forgotten that he had powers, which was a big mistake on my part. Using his levitation, he lifted me into the air and hurled me across the room. I slammed into a dinner table where a few dishes were left stranded.

The table broke underneath me and the dishes fell everywhere. I could feel myself losing consciousness. My eyes snapped open to hear Jerrie choking mine and Munk's name, and I saw Macavity had Jerrie in the same death-grip that he had on me. I quickly looked around for anything sharp. A knife that had fallen from the table caught my eye, and I grasped it tightly. When I passed Munk I could see him struggling to not lose consciousness as well. I limped my way over to the two cats.

"Leave my friends alone!" I shrieked.

Jerrie fell to the floor, gasping for air. Macavity whipped around to look at me, and his eyes widened when I plunged the knife into his stomach. Blood began oozing out and he began foaming at the mouth. I yanked the knife out and Macavity staggered backwards, his eyes still on me.

He fell down and gave one last shudder, closing his eyes. A sudden peacefulness filled the room as Macavity took his last breath. I dropped the bloody knife and fell onto my knees next to my lifeless father, sobbing.

Both Munk and Jerrie gaped at me, but Jerrie ran over and held me tight. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to look at what I had just done.

"Shh, it's alroight. It's ovah."

"Everlasting Cat, Jerrie!" I cried, jumping out of his arms. "I just murdered my own father, and you think it's alright?"

Jerrie sat back on his heels. "Thoink of it this woiy: 'e won't 'arm anyoine evah agoin."

"He's right," Munk chimed in, as he managed to crawl over here. "Cats can finally walk around without having the fear of being killed or taken by Macavity."

I started hyperventilating, most likely from shock when I glanced at my fallen father. My paws began to shake and I couldn't stop shaking them. I look at my (who I now know as) uncle, and I watched the world fading around me. Then I blacked out.

* * *

_Three days later_

"Jenny, ore you shore? It's been three doys. She should 'ave woken up by now!"

I could hear whispering around me as I finally gained consciousness. The voices became clearer and by the sound of the voices, I realized I was back in the junkyard. I smelled the scents of almost every cat in the tribe in the den from when they had come to see if I was ok.

"Jerrie, look. She's starting to wake up." My opened my eyes to see Jenny and Jerrie staring at me. A smile was plastered on Jerrie's mouth. Jenny left to tell everyone that I had woken up.

"T-Tugger?" I whispered.

"No, it's moi, Je-"

"Where is she?" Tugger burst into the den, interrupting Jerrie.

"Oi! Can't you see we ore a bit boisy?" My eyes shot open happily. Tugger was here! I tried to smile at the sight of the stressed Maine Coon.

Tugger ignored Jerrie and ran over to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm great," I smiled.

"So…since your Macavity's daughter, and I'm his brother…"

"You're my uncle."

Tugger's ears flattened. "Yeah, I suppose. But that doesn't change anything. Aliyah, I think...I think I..."

"Yes?" I asked hopefully, but was interrupted when Jerrie hastily stood up and dragged Tugger out of the den.

"Tuggah, whot the 'ell?" Jerrie demanded once they were out of earshot. "Look, we all know you 'ave a crosh on Aliyah. Thot doesn't moin you can flirt with moi goirl!"

"How do you know?" Tugger crossed his arms.

Jerrie rolled his eyes. "Oi, come oin! It's no secroit! The woiy you woitch 'er and whoin you toilk to 'er! Jost the oither doy I 'eard Bomba tolking to Demetah aboit 'ow you loike Aliyah. Bomba's upsoit."

Tugger uncrossed his arms. "Is it that obvious?"

"Duh!" Jerrie leaned closer to Tugger and lowered his voice. "You stoiy awoiy from moi mate."

"M-mate?"

"Yeah, that's roight. I oisked 'er to be moi mate." Tugger looked deflated. With that, Jerrie turned around and walked back to Jenny's den. Tugger kicked at the dirt and was angrily cursing to himself when Misto rounded the corner.

"Hey Tug," Misto stopped short when he watched Tugger having a mini tantrum. "Uh...you doing ok?"

No!" Tugger huffed. "Mugojerrie asked Aliyah to be his mate!"

Misto smirked. "Looks like the Rum Tum Tugger _can't_ have everything." Tugger shot him a dirty look. "Look, just tell her that Jerrie is all wrong for her and that you two are perfect for each other. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I'll think about it." Tugger sighed. "Misto, can you not say anything about this? I'm going to tell her on my own time." Misto nodded and Tugger went to his den, thinking about how to tell Aliyah.

"'ello Alyiah!" Jerrie said brightly as he walked into the den.

"Why did you throw Tugger out? I wanted to hear what he had to say!"

"Trost moi, it wosn't imortont." I sighed and closed my eyes. That night, I dreamt only of the Rum Tum Tugger. I don't know why, though. The whole memory of being rescued my Munk and Jerrie replayed in my head, only this time, it was Tugger who saved me instead of Jerrie.

* * *

*****The Napoleon of Crime is dead! But can Tugger confess his feelings for Aliyah before she and Mungojerrie are mated?*****


	5. The Jellicle Ball

_The Morning of the Jellicle Ball_

Tugger paced back and forth in his den nervously. Tonight was the night Aliyah and Jerrie were to be mated, but Tugger was going to announce his feelings for her. A knock came at the door and Misto smiled at him.

"Ready?" Misto asked.

Tugger nervously fluffed his mane and fixed his belt. "What if she doesn't love me back?"

Misto smiled. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

* * *

_During the Jellicle Ball_

A month had finally passed, and I officially became an adult, which meant I could finally have a mate and family. Jerrie and I announced our news and we were to be mated at this year's Jellicle Ball. Even though Jerrie and I practiced our dance until we could do it in our sleep, I was still nervous. What if I made a complete fool out of myself?

I had never seen any type of ball before, so I was definitely intrigued by the Jellicle Ball. They ran through the songs about the different cats, and I laughed when Tugger interrupted Jenny' song. I mostly sat with Misto and Jerrie. During Tugger's song, he kicked a soccer ball at me and the other two cats. I tried to catch it, but missed. Tugger winked at me before he turned around to finish his song.

_"Aaand,"_ he finished. _"There's no doing anything about!"_ The kittens surrounding him fainted when he gave one last pelvic-thrust.

An old grey cat came out, interrupting Tugger's song. I watched as Tugger gave her a nasty look and stalked off the stage. Misto got up and followed him.

"Who's that?" I whispered, leaning closer to Jerrie.

"Grizabella. She wos once a Jellicle, bot left." That's all he would say. I listened to her sing about her life for a few seconds, but decided to go see if Tugger and Misto were alright. I followed their scent and stopped when I heard their voices.

"Just go out there and tell her you love her!" That was Misto. I wondered who they were talking about.

"I can see she's happy with him. Why ruin her happiness?" That was Tugger. Wait, Tugger was in love with someone? My ears flattened and my tail dropped. I was about to turn and leave. My waste my time on someone who didn't even love me?

"How do you know Aliyah is happy with Jerrie?" My ears perked up at my name. They were talking about me!

"It just looks like it."

"Did you ever think Tugger, that she might just be fooling herself in thinking she loves Jerrie? I'm her best friend. I don't think she's truly happy."

Tugger was silent. I cautiously peered around the corner. Tugger's back was to me, but Misto glanced at me and smiled.

"Tell me Tugger," Misto broke the silence. "What do you love about Aliyah?"

"Well, for starters, she's attractive."

Misto rolled his eyes and I stifled a giggle. "Ok, what else?"

"She's super funny. She makes me laugh and feel like a kitten again. When I look into her eyes I can see the pain from her childhood, and I want to be there for her and help her overcome it. I want to be there for her for the rest of her life. I want to start a family with her and be her mate...I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Bomba."

I was smiling so hard my cheeks began to hurt. Tugger loves me!

"But...I can't tell her."

"You already did." I said as I came out from around the corner. Tugger's eyes were wide.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything. Oh, Tugger! Do you really feel that way?"

Tugger smiled shyly. "Yes." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He surprised me and he kissed me back. He broke off the kiss and looked at me. "Um, Aliyah?"

"Yes?" Tugger began fluffing his mane, which I noticed he did that whenever he was nervous about something. "Do you want to be my mate, or do you still want to be with Jerrie?"

"With you!" I cried and pounced on Tugger, knocking us both to the ground, laughing. I kissed him one more time before we stood back up.

"We should probably tell Old D and Jerrie." He brushed off the dirt on my back. He took my hand and the three of us headed back to the Jellicle Ball. We had missed Bustopher Jones when he stopped by, and we also missed Jerrie and Teazer do their own song.

"Jerrie, can we talk to you?" I slipped my hand out of Tugger's when we came back to the clearing. "Jerrie, I really enjoyed being with you over the month, but my heart just isn't where I want it to be. You're a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Oh Evahlosting Cat!" Jerrie moaned. "The 'brok-up' tolk!" He smiled at me. "I onderstond. I only wont whot's best for you. I woish you and Tuggah the best of loick." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered and turned back to Tugger. We went to see Old D, who announced us mates.

So, in the end, I got my Prince Charming. Sure, he still flirts with the kittens, we all know his heart belongs to me. Jerrie and Bomba ended up beng mated together, and Misto and Victoria ended up mated together as well. My past is fading away, and I'm looking ahead to a brighter future with the Rum Tum Tugger.

* * *

*****I know, I know. Corny and crappy ending. So I'm going to keep adding to the story, and I need kitten names. I'm only giving Aliyah and Tugger four kittens in their family, and I'll chose the four best names. Don't forget to add the description of what they look like!*****


	6. Unexpected Shock

_A few months after the Jellicle Ball_

I turned over to see the sun shining through my window blinds. The sound of Tugger's light snores were calming, and I burrowed myself deeper into his arms, warm and cozy. Tugger stirred in his sleep and woke up when I moved.

"Good morning," I whispered as Tugger stretched his body out.

"Good morning." He slumped over to his side to look at me. His mane was completely messy, but I didn't mind.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Pretty good."

Tugger smiled and looked out the window. "Today's gonna be a warm day."

"Yep." Suddenly, I had a weird feeling in my stomach, and quickly got up.

Tugger sat up and released me from his arms. "Aliyah?"

I bolted out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, ran straight to the toilet, and began heaving my dinner into it. I flushed the toilet and sat against the bathtub when I was finished. A knock came at the door and I opened it to see a worried Tugger, now with a groomed mane.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Maybe dinner didn't agree with me this morning." We had gone to the Cat Café down the road last night with Misto, Victoria, Jerrie, and Bomba. Believe it or not, but Bomba has actually been pretty nice to me, especially after she lost Tugger to me.

"Ok," I could still see the worry in Tugger's eyes. "If you still don't feel well, I want you to see Jenny or Jelly."

I stood on my toes and reached up to kiss him; he really was a tall tom. "I will."

Every morning was the same. We would wake up, say good morning, and then I would run into our bathroom, sick.

"Aliyah, I really think it's time for you to see Jenny or Jelly," Tugger said one morning as I finished heaving.

"Tugger, I told you: I'm fine. Maybe I'm just eating bad food. It's probably just food poisoning."

"We've been eating the same stuff together, and I feel perfectly fine."

"Alright. If it will make you feel better, I'll go see them." Tugger nodded and I walked over to the nurse's den.

"Good morning dear," Jenny said as she watched me approach. She was knitting a sweater for Gus the theater cat. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. Could I speak to you in private?"

"Of course!" Jenny led me inside and sat me down on her examination table. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, every morning I wake up sick. Tugger thinks something is wrong with me, and he notices that my scent smells different to him. I think it's just food poisoning."

"Hmm…" Jenny thought as she grabbed a clipboard and wrote down my symptoms. "I'll be right back."

She came back with a computer, a type of gel, and headphones. She ordered me to lie down and began rubbing the gel over my stomach. She rubbed a weird device over my stomach and listened to the headphones while staring at the computer. She then handed me a cup and told me that she needed a urine sample. Somewhat grossed out by this, I followed her orders.

"Alright. These tests will let me know what's going on by tomorrow. Then I'll call for you to some see me about the results."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." I hurried off to my den as I saw Tugger pacing back and forth inside our den.

"Well? How did it go?" He asked as soon as I came inside.

"I don't know. She'll let me know by tomorrow."

A knock came at the door early the next day as Tugger was rubbing my back as I leaned over the toilet. He got up to let Jenny inside.

"Aliyah, could you please follow me to my den?"

"Sure." We left my den and walked over to Jenny's.

"You may want to sit down." I hopped onto the examination table.

"So…what's up? Is it food poisoning?"

Jenny shook her head. "No. Your symptoms are fairly common for any queen and human. Just in case, I had you take those tests for a reason, just to be sure."

"Am I ok?"

"Yes, you and the little ones are perfectly healthy."

"…little ones?"

"Aliyah, my dear, you're pregnant."

"I'm…I'm…pregnant?" I stared in shock at Jenny, who was grinning broadly. A smile started to creep onto my face. "I'm going to be a mother?"

"Absolutely."

"And Tugger's a father?" Jenny nodded again. "Wow."

"So, let's go call him in and – "

"No! I mean, I want to surprise him."

"Alright," Jenny smiled.

"When…when can I see what they look like and hear their heartbeats?"

"In a week."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to go find a way to tell Tugger. Thank you again so much! Oh, and can we keep this a secret? Just until I tell him?"

"Yes, and you're welcome. Come back in a week, and make sure to bring him."

"I will!"

As I ran out the door, I couldn't help but think: "_How will Tugger react_?"

* * *

*****Yay! Aliyah's pregnant! How will Tugger react to the exciting news?*****


	7. Multiple Announcements

*****I changed my mind. Tugger/Aliyah, Jerrie/Bomba, and Misto/Victoria are each having one kitten.*****

* * *

_"Boss?" Reed, a brown and white patched Tabby, walked into the main room. None of the henchcats had seen Macavity for a while, so they went looking. Reed's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the broken table and blood splattered everyone. "Everlasting Cat!" Reed's eyes widened at Macavity's lifeless body._

_Scents of the Jellicles filled the room and Reed growled. "You will rue the day when I come and find you, filthy Jellicles!"_

* * *

"Oi! Aliyah!" I was sitting on top of the TSE-1 car when I heard the familiar accent of Rumpleteazer. The Calico hopped on the car and sat down next to me. "Did ya 'ere?" She seemed really excited about something.

"No, what?"

"Jerrie and Bomba oire expoicting kittoins!"

"Really? That is so exciting!" I hugged her. Rumpleteazer had wanted to be an aunt or grandmother for a long time, and always bugged her brother about starting his own family.

"So, oire you and Tuggah going to oidd oiny kittoins to ya foimily?"

I hesitated. "Well, we've discussed it and…"

"Oind…?" She prompted me to go on.

"And…well…I just found out today that I'm expecting as well."

Rumpleteazer practically shrieked with excitement. "Joist thoink aboit it! Moire kittoins runniong aroind!"

I hurriedly made a silencing gesture and Rumpleteazer clamped her mouth shut. "Shh! No one knows yet, not even Tugger!"

"Hmm…'ow do you thoink he'll toik the news?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I don't even know how to tell him."

Rumpleteazer thought for a second. "Whoiy not toike him somewhoire, loike a picnoic or something?"

I pursed my lips. "You know? That's not a bad idea. Thanks Teazer!"

"Oinytime," she winked. "Loit moi know 'ow 'e toikes the news!" I nodded and scurried off to my den.

"Ready to go?" Tugger asked me as soon as he finished grooming his mane. He surprised me in saying that a picnic sounded great. He was actually looking forward to spending some alone time with me.

"It gives me the chance to be away from the kittens as well," he admitted when I had asked him.

"Just a second!" I finished up packing the picnic basket. Inside was mouse soup, sandwiches with pigeon, mustard, and pickles, milk, and for dessert: fish a la mode; all Tugger's favorites. "Ok, now I'm ready."

We walked down to the special spot by the creek where Tugger and I always hung out before we were mated. Tugger set out the blanket and I began setting out the food.

"All my favorites?" Tugger asked, surprised when he took a look at the food as we sat down.

"Including your favorite dessert," I added, holding up the fish a la mode.

"Yum!"

A little while later we finished our lunch and were slowly enjoying dessert, feeling the warm sun on our faces and watching bugs dance across the water.

"Oh man, I am stuffed!" Tugger groaned as he polished off the remains of his dessert. "I may never be able to dance again." I rolled my eyes and coughed to cover up a giggle. He looked down at me and smiled. "So…what brought all this on?"

"What, am I not allowed to have a nice meal with my handsome mate by ourselves with no one around?" I batted my eyelashes innocently.

Tugger smiled at first, but then started to look serious. "Trust me, Aliyah, I know you better than that."

"Alright, alright!" Tugger kept widening his golden eyes at me as a joke, and I laughed at how relaxed could be. "So I went to Jenny's, and there is something I have to tell you."

"Mhmm?" Tugger waited for me to continue.

I bit my lip, hesitating, not sure how Tugger would take the news. "Yes. The little ones and I are completely fine." I watched Tugger's face freeze at the words 'little ones'.

"Little ones?" I laughed on the inside. This was exactly how my conversation with Jenny went when I heard the news.

"Yes Tugger…there will be kittens running around our den soon."

Tugger looked back and forth between my face and my stomach. A smile slowly formed on his lips. "So…all those mornings you were sick…was that because of this?"

I nodded. "Well? What do you think?"

"Aliyah, I'm really happy! I'm going to have wonderful kittens with a wonderful queen. What more could I want in life?"

"More fish a la mode and attention from queens?" I teased playfully. Tugger groaned but smiled, then he began fluffing his mane (again with nervousness).

"D-do you think we're ready to be parents?"

"Well, I think so."

"Who else knows?"

"So far: you, me, Jenny, and Rumpleteazer."

"Hmm…I wonder how Etcetera and the other kittens will react when their idol won't have much time for them."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright," I said, standing up. "Let's go home."

* * *

"EEE! No way, no way!" Jemima cried. "How many will there be?"

"We won't know for a few more weeks," I answered. Etcetera had pouted at first, but soon she was jumping up and down with the other kittens. The tom kittens quickly congratulated us before running off. This kind of stuff didn't really interest them; it only meant a new playmate. Misto and Victoria had just announced that they would be expecting in the tribe had heard about Jerrie and Bomba first and congratulated them, and now they were congratulating the rest of us. Bomba, Victoria, and I were finally showing our pregnancies; our stomachs began growing rounder.

"Hey Bomba!" Victoria and I greeted the red queen when we were all alone. "We heard you went to Jenny's to see your kittens. How many are you having?"

"According to Jenny, only one." Bomba smiled. "Have you guys found out how many you'll be having yet?"

We shook our heads. "Not yet. I'm supposed to be going over there in a little bit," I said. "Tugger and I only want one or two kittens, but if there are more, we would be perfectly happy."

"Same with Misto and I," Victoria agreed. Bomba suddenly began to sway from side to side like she wanted to fall over. Victoria and I each grabbed an arm to steady her.

"Whew, I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted. I need to go lie down for a bit." Victoria and I helped her to her den and got her settled down.

"We'll go let Jerrie know you're here." Bomba nodded weakly. We left and found Jerrie, who went into his den to comfort his mate.

I went back to lay in the sun for a little bit before Tugger and I had to go to Jenny's. I dozed off, and felt myself being softly shaken. I opened my eyes to see Tugger smiling. He helped me onto my feet. It was time to see Jenny.

* * *

*****Whew! Tugger is excited to be a dad! I will be posting a new chapter soon. Hopefully the kittens will be coming shortly!*****


	8. The First Kitten

*****WARNING: Birth scene. Not too graphic, though.*****

* * *

"Hello!" Jenny smiled when Tugger and I entered the den. "Have a seat up there." She directed me to the examination table. Tugger stood against the wall, staying out of the way. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little hungry."

Jenny nodded. "How is your appetite?"

"Fairly decent. I'm having those weird cravings you told me about. And, um…" I glanced at Tugger, embarrassed about what I was going to say next. "I've been…you know…getting sick every morning."

She nodded once more. "Good. You seem to be doing fine. Now, let's take a look at the kittens." She began feeling around my stomach. I winced at she hit a tender spot.

"Well?" Tugger spoke up from the wall. "How many?"

"Hmm…it seems that you are carrying only one kitten." Tugger perked his ears up and we smiled at each other.

"Hey! Just like Bomba!" I exclaimed.

Jenny smiled. "Well, you and the kitten seem to be doing excellent. Come back if you feel like you're having complications or anything." I nodded.

Tugger and I left and found ourselves surrounded by the kittens. They began jumping up and down to hear how many kittens there would be.

"And?" Electra said.

"We're having one kitten," Tugger announced. The kittens cried in joy and rushed forward to hug us. Etcetera hugged Tugger the longest.

"Do you know when the kittens will arrive?" Jemima asked.

"In two months," I answered. Two months could not come soon enough.

* * *

_2 months later..._

By now, the other two expecting queens and I were due any day. Our stomach's had grown much more and Victoria, because of her smaller body, eventually had to start walking on all fours because it was too hard for her to walk only on two legs. Etcetera had kept wanting us to name the kitten after her if it was a girl, but Tugger only responded with: "a cat cannot share the same name with another unless they have been sent to the Heaviside Layer. You know that, Etcetera." We had been to Jenny's parenting class with the other expecting couples. We were taught how to fed, hold, and basically take care of a kitten. Tugger looked a little unsure when Jenny placed a fake kitten in his lap. I have to say, every day I looked more forward to being a mother.

"Class is dismissed," Jenny said after another one of our classes. With the help of our mates, we got up and left the den. We all decided to go down to the creek for dinner and some quiet time.

"So, what are you guy hoping for?" Victoria asked once we had reached the creek.

"Boy," Jerrie said.

"Girl." Bomba retorted.

Victoria cocked an eyebrow but nodded. "What about you Aliyah?"

"I'm fine with wither gender,"I answered honestly. Tugger nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

"We're hoping for a boy." The guys went off to find dinner, and us queens were left by ourselves. We dipped our feet into the creek, and the coolness felt refreshing. I had my eyes closed when I heard Bomba start panting heavily. I opened my eyes and saw Bomba with her arms around her stomach. She was groaning and hunched over.

"Bomba?" Victoria cried. "Are you ok?"

"I-I think...I think the k-kittens are c-coming!"

We helped Bomba lay down on the grass, and then we began yelling for our mates. I found a dirty paper cup that someone had thrown on the ground, and put water in it from the creek. It would have to do. I came back and Victoria was helping her with breathing exercises. Victoria and I heard the faint voices of the guys coming back and began yelling for our mates again. They rushed to the area and froze when they saw Bomba having contractions.

"Misto!" Victoria said. "We need some sort of bed for when the kitten arrives!" Misto conjured an old abandoned hat and shirt.

"Ahh!" Bomba cried out in pain. The toms stood back since they had no idea what to do.

"Oh! I can see the head!" I squealed.

"Bomba, you need to keep pushing!"

"I-I can't! It hurts!" Tears streamed down her face and Jerrie sat next to her, holding her hand. He tried talking to her about random things to distract Bomba from the pain sh was in. I glanced at Tugger and Misto. Tugger looked like he wanted to be sick and Misto was fixing up the makeshift bed.

"Bomba, remembah the toime-"

"Shut up!" She growled. Jerrie shook his head. She howled in pain as she gave one last push. The kitten slid out and into my arms, and Bomba fell back exhausted.

"It's a tom!" I announced happily. I handed the newborn to Jerrie, and he cut the umbilical cord, licking him clean. The kitten had stripes all over his body like Mungojerrie, but his were brown and black. The kitten began meowing with hunger. Jerrie handed him to Bomba, who quickly got the kitten settled with milk. A few moments later the little tom finished and fell asleep in the makeshift bed. Tugger was helping me clean the blood of my fur while Jerrie comforted Bomba, while Misto and Victoria were cooing over the little tom.

"No offense, but I don't think I want be in the room when our own kitten is born." Tugger shuddered. "Blood freaks me out."

"Why?"

"I had some bad experiences with blood from Macavity." I let the subject drop, not wanting to force the story out of him.

We had gone back to the junkyard a few hours later when Bomba felt ready to move. The cats crowded around us to get a good look of the newest Jellicle. Jelly rushed Bomba, Jerrie, and the kitten to Jenny to look over for any complications. I was pretty exhausted myself, so I told Tugger I was going to lay down. He started to walk with me, but Munkustrap wanted to speak to him first.

_"Hmm..." Reed thought to himself as he watched the Jellicles. "New kittens?" He turned to two other cats with him, Lon and Velio. "Boys, I think we're gonna have fun with this. We just have to wait until the rest of them are born."_

_Lon and Velio snickered. "Sure thing, Boss."_

_The three cats quietly snuck away before being seen._

* * *

*****The first kitten born! Now they just have to name him! The Jellicles had better keep a sharp eye out for any suspicious activity...*****


	9. The Final Birth

*****Big shout out to my reader Cocobutterrox for the kitten names and descriptions! You rock! Also, another birth scene. Might be graphic to some people...*****

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling really groggy. I turned my head to see that Tugger's side of the bed was empty. I slowly got up just as Tugger walked in.

"I see someone is finally awake!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, but he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively while looking at me with my tongue out. I quickly put my tongue back in my mouth. "Ugh. What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"What?!" I cried. "Is Bomba and Jerrie doing ok?"

"Yeah, I just came from Jenny's. There's another surprise, too."

"What?"

"You'll have to see."

Tugger walked with me to Jenny's den. He had to support me since I was still feeling groggy. We walked into the den, and there was Bomba holding her newborn tom, with a smiling Jerrie gently rubbing the small head. I snapped out of grogginess. A movement caught my attention, and sitting on another examination table was…

"Victoria!" I cried. She was holding a small bundle in her hands. "D-did you have your kitten?"

She grinned. "Last night."

"I am sooo sorry I wasn't here!"

She waved me off. "Don't worry about it. You were sleeping." Suddenly Misto appeared by my side. I jumped three feet. I'll probably never get used to him appearing out of thin air.

"Sorry," Misto said apologetically. He picked up the kitten to show me. It was a beautiful queen. She was white with silver spots all over her body. "Her name is Fairuza."

"That's beautiful…" I whispered, then turned to Bomba and Jerrie. "Hey Bomba, what did you name your kitten?"

"We've been thoinking oll noight, ond we've decoided to nome 'im Ovahad," Jerrie said.

"I like that!"

"When is your kitten due?" Bomba looked at my round stomach.

"Supposedly any time now," I said, looking at Tugger.

* * *

Well, it's been over a week now, and I'm still carrying my kitten. Jenny and Jelly keep telling us to be patient, but I don't think we can wait any longer. I can tell Tugger is stressed, even though he denies that he is. I see the worry in his eye. Oh! Speaking of eyes, Fairuza and Ovahad finally opened their eyes! Fairuza has beautiful turquoise eyes, and Ovahad has a deep broze color.

Jemima and the rest of the kittens were always by our side, trying to be as helpful as they can. Etcetera had finally gotten over her obssession with Tugger, and frankly, I don't think he minded that much. I could see he wanted to be a good role model for his coming son/daughter because he stopped flirting with queens altogether. Bomba and Victoria always brought the kittens over, and I loved watching them teetering around our den. All of us (including the other Jellicles) were anxiously awaiting the arrival of our kitten.

It finally happened one night. I had gone to bed early while Tugger went over to Munk's. My stomach began cramping and soon the pain became unbearable. I tried calling for Tugger but was too weak. I tried getting out of bed but crumpled to the floor. I thought I was all alone but heard Misto's voice in my ear.

"Aliyah? We need to go to Jenny's!"

"M-Misto? How did you know I was here?"

"Coricopat and Tantomile saw in their minds what was going on and told me, they're finding Tugger and bringing him to Jenny's."

Misto helped me up and held onto me all the way to the den. Laying on the examination table, the contractions came faster and faster. Tugger burst through the door moments later and winced at the blood that came out of me. He shook it off and sat next to me as Jenny instructed me to push.

AHH! I had never experienced such pain before in my life! I cried as I felt the head coming through. Tugger was coaching me and trying to calm me down. After my crying died down I noticed that the room was silent. I knew the kitten was out, but I heard no crying. Tugger was still and stared atraight ahead.

"What? What's going on? Why isn't the kitten crying?"

Tugger did not meet my eyes. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck."

_Her?_ I had a queen! A baby girl! But...the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck?! "Save her!" I cried. "Don't let her die!"

Misto was there the entire time and was trying to revive the kitten with his magic after Jenny had removed the umbilical cord. The only sound in the room was my crying and the faint sound of Misto trying to save the kitten. I felt that time was moving by slow as I anxiously listened for any sound from my baby. A few minutes later, I heard the kitten suck in air and begin mewing. Jenny handed her to Tugger and he licked her clean before handing her to me. She was mostly white, and had patches of red on her ears, arms, and legs. There was a lump around her neck, which meant she was going to have a mane like Tugger.

"What should we name her?"

"She looks like a...Chartara," Tugger said thoughtfully.

"Chartara..." I repeated. "It's perfect!"

Word spread fast around the junkyard, and everybody came to visit the new kittens. Jenny shooed them after a while so we could have some quiet time. Tugger had been holding Chartara and was studying her mane.

"Whew! Well, at least my mane won't be lost." I rolled my eyes. Chartara yawned and fell asleep in his arms. As I watched Tugger look at our daughter, I knew she would be a daddy's girl. He would definitely spoil her, and she would probably get away with anything.

_"Everlasting Cat,"_ I thought. _"Please don't let her be like her father with his flirting..."_

* * *

*****All the kittens have finally arrived! Next update soon to come!*****


	10. Seven Kittens Right Out of a Hat

"Thot wos groit! Show os anothah!" Ovahad cheered while he and Chartara clapped. They were watching Fairuza and her magic show. Misto and Victoria discovered a few weeks after her birth that Fairuza was a conjurer like her father, so he began teaching her how to use and control her magic. A lot has happened this month. Pouncival, Etcetera, Jemima, Tumblebrutus, and Electra all became of age, which meant there were only three kittens running around.

The kittens had grown a bit and had developed their personalities as well. Chartara's mane had fully grown in, though it wasn't as long as Tugger's; when she opened her eyes they were a chartreuse color, which was uncommon for Jellicles. Chartara was definitely a daddy's princess. She was smaller than most kittens because of having the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck when she was born. She was very shy and had a hard time making friends. Ovahad had his father's accent and the passion for thieving, but only took small stuff, like candy or toys. He was also as flirtatious as Tugger. Fairuza was quite an adventurous kitten, but usually found herself stuck in weird places. She liked showing off her magic to anyone who wanted to see it.

"Hmm, let's see..." Fairuza looked around the junkyard and spotted an old magician's hat. "Wanna see me pull a rabbit out of hat?" The two kittens eagerly nodded. Fairuza snapped her fingers and the hat appeared in her hands. Her paw began to sparkle and she waved it over the top of the hat. She reached inside and pulled out the hare. "Ta-da!"

"Om...Uza? Oi don't thoink thot's a 'are," Ovahad observed.

"Huh?" Her eyes had been closed, and she opened them to see what she pulled out of the hat. In her hand was not a hare, but a _kitten_! Chartara, Ovahad, and Fairuza peered over the brim of the hat. They counted six more pairs of eyes peering pack at them. Several of them were wearing collars.

"Oi! You produced sevon kittons in yah foncy 'at!"

"Uza, we should probably find your dad. I think these kittens might be owned," Chartara said shyly. Fairuza nodded. Chartara and Ovahad lifted the hat off the ground to bring with them, and they made their way to Fairuza's pipe. I though her den's entrance was really cool. To get inside you had to crawl through the pipe, but on the other side was a huge room. The two kittens waited outside while Fairuza found her father. She emerged a few second later with the tuxedo tom.

"What's up?" Misto asked when he noticed the other kittens.

"Well, I was putting on a magic show, and I was going to do the 'rabbit out of a hat' trick, but when we looked inside there were..." Fairuza hesitated. "Seven kittens..." Misto's eyes widened as he peered into the hat, and then he chuckled.

"Don't worry. The same thing happened to me when I was learning magic." Clapping his hands twice, the kittens disappeared, back to their own homes.

"Thanks Daddy!" The kittens scampered off again. Misto sighed and shook his head before retreating back to his den.

_"Interesting..." Reed thought out loud. _

_"What is?" Lon asked, bored. He was picking at his fingernails. Velio was sharpening his own claws._

_"It seems as if one of the kittens is a conjurer." Reed smiled menicingly. "Tonight we put the plan into action."_

* * *

*****Sorry, I know it's a short chapter. I'll make it up in the next chapter though.*****


	11. Kitten Napped!

Fairuza decided she didn't want to continue magic that day, so the kittens went off to play. Mungojerrie had come back from stealing a pie, and he split the pie up, giving some to everyone in the junkyard. Pretty soon the kittens went home for lunch.

"Who's up for some fun today?" Tugger asked suddenly after lunch.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I refilled Chartara's milk bowl.

"I mean like all of us just getting out of the house to have some family quality time together."

"Really?" Chartara started bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, how does a picnic and swimming sound?" Charta squealed and nodded excitedly, quickly finishing her lunch. Soon we were at the creek, and Chartara was happily splashing in the water.

"Come on Daddy! The water feels good!" She was jumping around in a shallow part of the creek. Tugger shook his head.

"Maybe after lunch," he called back. We sat back to watch our daughter rolled around, jump, and splash in the creek. We began setting up the picnic blanket and set out the food.

"Lunch!"

"Aw, Mommy! Can't I play for a few more minutes?" Chartara whined.

"Listen to your mother," Tugger replied. "You can play after lunch." Chartara reluctantly left the water.

"Yum!" Chartara licked her lips at the sight of lunch. We dug into sandwiches, soup, milk, and dessert. Soon Chartara was back in the water playing, and this time Tugger and I joined her. We laughed and played until the sun started to set.

Finally, Chartara yawned. "Alright kitten, it's time to head home." Tugger picked her up and walked over to the picnic blanket, and I carried the blanket and basket.

"Good night Mommy and Daddy." Chartara whispered before she passed out. Tugger and I whispered our good nights and stumbled off to bed.

Tugger and I woke up the next morning to heavy pounding on our door. I stayed put while Tugger angrily got up. Coricopat and Tantomile rushed into our den; Tantomile looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Tara!" Tanto cried, looking at me.

"She's asleep," I replied. Tanto shook her head.

"No, no she's not!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone! Someone took her!" Before she could say anything, Tugger and I darted into the room. Her bed was messy and ripped from the wall, and her window was shattered. I felt faint and fell into Tugger, who steadied me up, not letting go. I started hyperventilating and Tugger took me back out to the couch to sit.

"Where is she?" Tugger demanded, pushing Coricopat against the wall.

"We don't know." Coricopat looked frightened. No one ever saw Tugger this fierce before. "We didn't recognize the cat!"

"Tugger, let him go!" I demanded. He did as he was told.

"It's true," Tantomile said. "The image was too dark. We could see what color it was though. He/She was a patched brown and white."

"Thank you," I said weakly from the couch. The twin mystics nodded and headed out the door. Tugger and I cuddled (although he doesn't care for it) before finding Old Deuteronomy, who sent out search parties.

* * *

Chartara yawned and stretched out. When she opened her eyes it was dark out. She sat up and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Suddenly Chartara realized that she was not in her own bedroom. She started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Mommy?" Her voice was much smaller now; frightened. "Daddy?" She cowered in a corner of her room when she realized her family was nowhere to be found. Her head jerked towards the door as she heard the metal doorknob squeak. A brown and white patched Tabby entered the room and Chartara tried shrinking deeper into the corner.

"Hello Chartara."

"H-how do you know my name?"

The Tabby smiled. "Let's just say I know your fellow Jellicles."

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" The kitten was scared.

"They decided they wanted you to live with me," the Tabby said.

"T-they…don't want…m-me?" The Tabby nodded. Chartara began crying.

"I'll be back shortly with breakfast." The Tabby left, and Chartara found herself swallowed up in the darkness again.

* * *

For the next two months every single tribe had looked for the missing queen. Tugger and I had not slept since Chartara was kitten–napped. We finally called off the search for Chartara. We presumed she was dead by whoever took her. Tugger and I were heartbroken at the thought of our dead daughter. Tugger was never the same. He would always have a blank expression whenever he looked at someone, stared into space, and had a vacant smile. Even Munk started to worry his brother's behavior. Everyone in the tribe was upset at the loss of Chartara, and tried to cheer us up. We still attended birthday parties and other activities with the tribe, but never fully enjoyed ourselves. Emotions were lost.

* * *

*****Poor Tugger and Aliyah :( hopefully they can find Chartara soon.*****


	12. Little Progidy

"You have done good, little prodigy." Reed said to Chartara. "Someday you will take over my business when I am gone."

Chartara gave a cold smile. She didn't want to take over the business of crime and evil. Ever since Macavity had died and Reed took over the business, Reed had taken her under his paw, and she learned to hunt and fend for herself. She learned how to steal and kill cats.

She was still a kitten.

She knew that Reed was not related to her in any way. Reed had told her that her parents abandoned her. When she was brought to Reed, she had high hopes of her family coming to find her, but after two long months, the hope faded. Chartara had come back from stealing some priceless jewels from a rich person. Reed had given her praise, and that meant she would be allowed dinner. Reed had taught her to live off of not eating for a while, whenever she got into trouble.

"Now, my prodigy, it is late, and you have done well. Get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Chartara bowed and exited the room. Tomorrow was when she had to prove her worthiness to her boss.

As Chartara lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, she remembered when she used to dream about her family. She remembered the happy times, her parents, and her friends. Whenever she and Reed had went out to collect food, she saw happy families everywhere, and she used to get jealous. She pushed the memories away angrily.

How could her family give her up? What had she done to make them do this? These questions were always left unanswered. She angrily wiped at a tear and closed her eyes.

Morning came and Chartara exited the room. Reed briefly looked up from his paperwork as the queen walked down the hall, passing his room.

"Morning Lon," Chartara said as she grabbed herself a mouse from the fridge. In the months she had been here, she had grown close to the Scottish Fold. Lon hated Reed for what he did to the young queen, but never said anything. He went along with whatever he was ordered to do.

"Morning," came the reply. Lon looked at Chartara with sad eyes.

Chartara paused eating her mouse. "Lon, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What do you know about my family?" Lon cringed and quickly looked around.

"Look, Tara, Reed would kill me if he found I told you anything about them."

Chartara sighed.

"Sorry."

Looking at Chartara's sad face, he decided to make things right. He finished his breakfast, said goodbye to the little kitten, and bolted out the door.

* * *

Lon didn't stop running until he reached the junkyard. He kept running until he was inside the Jellicle tribe's perimeters. Cats turned to stare at the intruder.

"Tugger and Aliyah. I need to speak with them." Was all the cat could manage. Tugger walked out of his house and froze when he saw the breathless Scottish Fold.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm here to tell you about Chartara."

Tugger growled. "She's dead. We get it! Now go away and leave us alone!" Tugger turned away from Lon.

"That's the thing: she's not dead!" Tugger swung back around and glared at Lon.

"I don't need you walking in here and telling lies. My family is already devastated, and I don't need you bringing our emotions any lower."

"Tugger, you have to believe me!" Lon dropped to his knees, pleading with the Maine Coon. "She is not dead! Chartara is alive and perfectly healthy!"

"Tugger?" They turned to see me walking outside. "What's going on?"

"Just information on Chartara."

"Tugger, you need to bring her back home. She asks about you. Reed tells her lies! Lies about that you abandoned her and didn't love her. He's teaching Chartara to be evil like him. He wants your daughter to take over the business. Please, I'm begging you: Chartara has lost all faith and hope of you coming to rescue her."

"She…she remembers us?" I asked.

"She and I became close. She talked about you all the time whenever Reed wasn't around. Her eyes lit up every time she spoke of you. She was so sure that you would come for her. But I watched as the light in her eyes dim over the months. Please, Tugger. Bring her home away from us." By then, everyone had gathered around.

"You swear on your life that she is alive and healthy?"

"Positive." Tugger turned to me. He motioned for me to follow him. We ran with Lon to the warehouse where I killed my father.

* * *

"NO!" Chartara and the other henchcats jumped as Reed howled. She stood up and shakily took her bowl to the sink. Reed stormed out of his office and headed towards Chartara, looking furious.

"_Great_," Chartara thought. "_What did I do this time_?"

Reed stormed up to Chartara and grabbed her wrist in a death grip. "Come with me."

"Ow! Reed! What did I do?"

Reed did not answer, but threw the queen in her cell, and bolted the door shut. Chartara examined her paw that Reed had grabbed. It had big bruises and it was sore, but it wasn't broken. All was quiet in the headquarters, but suddenly a huge commotion broke the silence. Chartara pressed her ear to the door and strained to listen to what was happening.

"Release her Reed!" She heard a male cat demand. It sounded oddly familiar.

"What makes you think I have her?" Reed replied smoothly.

"We can smell her scent, and we heard it from someone." The cat did not say who it was. By then, all the henchcats had run away, not wanting to be a part of the fight.

"Might you tell me who?"

"Me," Lon spoke up.

"_No, Lon, no_!" Chartara silently screamed in her mind. "_Don't tell him! Now he'll kill you_!"

"Give us our daughter," a female spoke up. Chartara perked her ears up. The cat had said 'daughter'. Could this possibly be her mommy?

"Tugger – " Aha! That was her daddy's name! Her hopes and faith had finally come back. Maybe her mommy and daddy really did love her after all! "I'm warning you. You take one more step and I will try to kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!" The male voice said.

"We'll see about that!" Reed roared. Suddenly the headquarters erupted with hissing and growling and the sound of breaking furniture. Chartara had to cover her ears because it got so loud.

Suddenly she heard a squeak, and she looked over to see her door moving. Someone was trying to unbolt the door. Chartara back up and coward into the corner, hoping it wasn't Reed. The door finally broke free and opened up.


	13. Welcome Home

"Tara!" Chartara realized that she had her eyes shut tight. She opened them to see her mommy standing by the door, smiling.

"M-Mommy?"

Tears sprung to my eyes as she ran forward. "Yes, my baby girl, it's me." Chartara embraced me, tears in her eyes as well.

Suddenly, Chartara pushed herself away. I was stunned by her behavior. "No. You don't love me. You gave me away to that mean cat!"

I gaped at her. "No Tara. I never, ever gave you away to Reed. Daddy and I love you!"

"Then why did you not come take me back?" By now the tears began spilling over. My heart broke as soon as she said that.

I wiped her tears away. "Honey, we all looked for you every second. We had cats everywhere look out for you, but none of them saw you. After a while…we thought you were dead…" My trailed off as I tried not to think about those sad two months.

"Mommy…" Chartara dropped her voice into a whisper. "He taught me to do bad things."

"Like what?" I whispered back.

"Like how to hunt and fend for myself. He taught me how to steal and…" her voice trailed off.

"And what?"

"…how to kill cats. He would give me tests. He would leave me in an abandoned house or secluded part of the woods, but I would be all alone. I had to learn the ways of living alone. But I knew he monitored my every move…"

I was furious. Everlasting Cat, she's only two months old! I picked her up and walked out the door. It was quiet in the warehouse, which made me suspicious. I rounded the corner to see Tugger standing over Reed's lifeless body, holding a bloody knife. I closed my eyes. The scene looked like it had when I killed Macavity. Tugger saw us and dropped the knife, running over. He hugged us tightly before we hurried out of the warehouse and back to the junkyard.

* * *

"Look everyoine! Tara's bock!" I heard Ovahad cry out. The cats crowded around us. Munk came up to give us a hug. Old Deuteronomy asked us what happened and we told him everything. Everyone departed after a while, and Tugger and I went home. Chartara fell alseep in Tugger's arms before we reached the den.

We emerged the next morning to see the junkyard decorated. Misto and Fairuza had been busy conjuring up decorations and hanging them up. A big banner stood over the tire that read: "Welcome Home, Tara!" Tugger went back inside and came back with a sleepy Chartara in his arms. She immediately woke up and began bouncing around everywhere. Ovahad and Fairuza ran up to her and crashed into her, rolling around on the ground, laughing.

We left Chartara to play with her friends and we went back inside our den. We sat on the couch and I snuggled up to Tugger.

"You know, I don't care for a cuddle," he said playfully.

* * *

*****Yay! Chartara is home and Reed is dead! I want to thank Cocobutterrox for being my #1 reader and reviewer! You rock! :) Well, there may be another chapter in the future. Keep checking back for more later on!*****


	14. The Truth is Revealed

**Whew! Sorry that took so long to update! I had to think of something to continue the story, and, well, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tugger and I had begun noticing a change in our daughter's behavior. She was normally quiet, just like how she was from birth, but lately she started avoiding contact. Whenever Tugger, her family, her friends, or I tried to touch her, she backed off. She kept herself isolated from everyone, either hiding in different places everyday so we couldn't find her, or staying in her room.

Tugger and I eventually gave up trying to coax her to tell us what was wrong. Fairuza and Ovahad were desperate to get their friend back. None of us thought about what might have happened between her and Reed until one particular day.

"Is Tara any better?" Fairuza asked me one day.

I shook my head sadly. "No."

"Con we see if she wonts tah play?" Ovahad asked.

"You can try," I sighed. "I can't make you any promises, though." The kittens scampered into our den. Tugger came up and put him arm around my waist, nuzzling my head. "Maybe Tantomile and Coricopat can tell us what's wrong," I said hopefully.

Tugger shrugged. "It's worth a shot." Before we made a move to see the twin mystics, we heard a shriek from inside the den. We rushed inside to see Chartara holding her arms across her body and trembling violently. Fairuza and Ovahad were on the ground, looking at her in shock.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We came insoide tah get Tara, but she yolled os soon os we touched 'er ond pushed us down," Ovahad replied.

"I think you two had better go home," Tugger said. He looked like he knew something that I didn't. The kittens nodded and ran out of the den. Tugger came closer to Chartara and crouched down so he was eye – level with her.

"Go away!" She cried, hugging herself, avoiding his gaze.

"Chartara," Tugger said quietly. "Tell me: what exactly did Reed do to you?" She shook her head, refusing to say anything. "Chartara," he said more sternly. "Look at me." Slowly she looked at Tugger. "What. Did. He. Do?"

It took her a few moments before responding. "Things that hurt. Things I didn't want him to."

Tugger's eyes widened and narrowed in suspicion. "Did he touch you in bad ways?" Chartara only looked down, which gave Tugger all the confirmation he needed. My paw flew to my mouth. Reed was a horrible, horrible tom! It made me wish he was still alive so I could hurt him for doing that to our daughter! Tugger stood up and grabbed my paw. We went outside and he led me to Jenny. Jenny looked at our upset faces and quickly put down her knitting.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Reed is a disgusting tom!" I blurted out, tears falling down my face. Jenny held me close to her and I sobbed into her shoulder.

"What happened?" Jenny looked to Tugger.

"We just found out Reed did inappropriate things to Chartara," Tugger growled.

Jenny gasped. "Well, I suppose she shows the signs. It's just never happened before in the tribe. I should have recognized the signs as soon as she began showing them…"

"It's not your fault," I said as I stepped away from Jenny and back to Tugger. "We didn't know, either."

"Well, if you want, I can help her get over her fears," Jenny offered. "I'll spend a lot of time with her, trying to help her let go of everything that happened."

"Really?" I perked up. "You would do that for her?"

Jenny nodded. "Anything for you and your family."

"We'll bring her by tomorrow," Tugger said. "Thank you so much Jenny." We waved and walked back to the den. Chartara seemed to have gotten over her short period of horror and was happily playing with her ball of yarn. Tugger and I glanced at each other.

How long would it take for her to be back to normal?


	15. Miracle Worker

The first few weeks were tough. Chartara didn't seem to be getting over her nightmares and isolation. She continued avoiding contact and still kept quiet to herself. I once walked by her room and heard her whispering to her stuffed toy cat. She was whispering too quietly, so I couldn't hear what she was saying.

We once listened to her nightmares. She kept talking out loud. She was saying things like 'don't touch me', 'no', 'stop', or 'please stop doing this.' It was tough seeing the pain in her eyes. Though she wore a smile, she couldn't hide her misery.

That Jenny is a miracle worker! We brought Chartara over to Jenny's a couple times a week for the past month. I have to admit, Chartara seemed better every day. There were no more nightmares and she was finally allowing herself to be touched. We saw a real smile on her face every day.

We had never been to one of their meetings before, so I won't be able to tell you what went on in there. When Chartara was over at Jenny's, Tugger and I didn't know what to do during that time. We usually went over to Munk's, Jerrie's, or Misto's.

"So, how are things going with Tara?" Victoria asked as she watched Misto and Fairuza practicing their magic.

"Pretty good. She's not having nightmares anymore." I glanced over at Tugger. He was standing with Jerrie and Tugger, murmuring in low voices. Occasionally the group would burst out in laughter.

Demeter clapped her hands. "Really? Oh, that's wonderful!"

I nodded and glanced at the sun. "It is." I stood up. "I'll chat with you later. Time to get Tara." Tugger and I waved to our friends and headed over to Jenny's. They were sitting outside, knitting. It looked like they were just having idle chitchat.

Chartara glanced up to see us coming towards her. "Mommy! Daddy!" She dropped her knitting and ran over to us. She jumped into Tugger's arms. She nuzzled the both of us. "Jenny's teaching me how to knit!" I smiled at Jenny and she beckoned for me and Tugger to come over there. We sent Chartara over to Fairuza and Ovahad.

"Chartara seems to be making great progress," Jenny smiled. "I found that she is more open to talk when her mind is distracted."

"Like when you were just knitting?" I asked. She nodded.

"Are you aware of everything that went on in that warehouse?" Jenny asked quietly.

Tugger and I glanced at each other. "No, what?" He asked.

"Reed isn't the only one who did that to her. Apparently, nearly all the henchcats did something inappropriate to her. She was forced to do things kittens should NEVER do."

Tugger growled and I closed my eyes. Of course all of Reed's henchcats would do that sort of thing to an innocent kitten. We spoke a little more about Chartara's progress before taking her home. She was bouncing around the den, asking a million random questions. Tugger and I sat on the bed and tried to answer as many as possible. Eventually she calmed down and yawned. I brought her to her bed and tucked her in.

I watched her sleep peacefully, free of nightmares.

* * *

**Meh. Short, yes, I know. I'm trying! Haha :)**


	16. The Last Chapter, but Not the End!

**Well, I'm going to end this story on this very, VERY short chapter. There will definitely be another story that revolves around what happened in Macavity's warehouse. Keep checking back to see when it's up!**

* * *

Chartara never spoke more of what happened when she was Macavity's prisoner. Jenny announced her cured, so she never went back for sessions. She eventually got over her shyness, and was making more friends. There was only one month left until Chartara, Fairuza, and Ovahad become of age. Chartara's excited to have a mate of her own and start her own family. Tugger usually groans and says he's getting too old, resulting in giggles from our daughter.

Speaking of which, did I tell you I was pregnant again? And I'm not the only one, too!

* * *

**Thanks everyone for sticking with this story until the end!**


End file.
